


Breaking In

by theblack0ut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblack0ut/pseuds/theblack0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somebody breaks in... or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose house should be mansion buuuuuut that just isn't how it happened. no, I used that damn generator again. So, you get what you get. I don't own these characters.

"There's someone in the house!" 

"What? Erik, no. That isn't possible." Charles hadn't bothered to look in the other man's direction. He kept his eyes on his book, hoping to be able to continue to read it. 

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you!" Erik exclaimed. 

Charles finally gave in. Erik was by the window, looking down at something. Someone.

"There's no one there," Charles said as he looked in the same direction as Erik. 

"Get up and look, then tell me there's nobody here." 

Charles got up and looked with Erik, "There's nobody there, Erik."

"No, they came inside. Just a moment ago."

"I doubt that. It's impossible."

"I know these things, alright?" 

"Erik, I'm not doubting you but I would be able to read their mind and there's no strangers in the house." 

"What if they were like you?"

"Well, that'd be interesting. Maybe we should check it out."

Erik nodded, "I'll lead the way. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Jesus, you think I can't defend myself?"

"No, I just like to keep my boyfriends in 'as new' condition."

Charles chuckled, "Fuck you, Erik."

"Let's go before they take what they want and we're left with our pants around our ankles."

"That's quite a saying."

Erik smirked, "You can lead. Tell me if you pick up anything."

"Will do, babe."

Erik followed Charles room to room as they checked everywhere they could. Eventually they caught on that whoever it was wouldn't be anywhere besides the lowest level. You'd be stupid to go upstairs in a place you didn't know. Besides, the so-called information they were after was probably nonexistent. 

"I don't think they're here anymore," Erik stated after they had been searching for over an hour. They checked every room, every floor but nothing. 

"It's alright. Better safe than sorry."

"Well, I feel kinda dumb now," Erik chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sure a few hickeys could reverse that, hmm?" Charles whispered before sucking on Erik's neck. 

"You do realize anybody could catch us, Charles."

"I don't care but if it worries you, we can take this upstairs."

Erik groaned as Charles bit his ear lobe, "Yeah, that's.. that's good. Let's do that, yeah."

Charles smirked as he smacked Erik's ass before following him back upstairs. 

the end.


End file.
